Tripartite
by BG-57
Summary: The story of a boy and his threeheaded dragon. When the Honlon sisters try to repay Christopher's kindness, they discover that all favors come at a price...
1. Dragon

Tripartite

A Pet Shop of Horrors Fanfiction

By BG-57

Dragon

The sun was low in the sky over Chinatown, although it was only late afternoon. This late in December the sunsets came early. A woman and a small boy made their way along the bustling sidewalk fronting restaurants and curio shops with facades made of wooden paneling and red and black pillars framing oriental arches. The smell of stir fry cooking mingled with that of laundry suds. The woman was dressed in a while blouse and a red mini-skirt and her frizzy goldenrod colored hair was tied into a ponytail. Her gray eyes wore an expression of concern as she looked down at the boy carrying a shopping bag almost as large as his diminutive frame.

"Chris, are you sure I can't carry that for you?" she asked brightly. Christopher Alcott shook his head vigorously. He always prided himself on doing things on his own whenever he could. She realized that already at seven he was the image of his older brother Leon: unruly straw blond hair framing sky blue eyes. But the resemblance ended there. Their personalities were as different as night and day.

"Alright," she said putting her hands on her hips, "But let me know if you change your mind." Jill didn't wait for his reply; since she knew Chris had lost the ability speak. Still his expressions were always easy to read.  
He smiled broadly and followed her towards the pet shop like a puppy dog in tow. Not just any pet shop, since there were several in Chinatown. This one was owned by a mysterious gentleman known only as Count D. They reached a slanted slate tile roof overhanging a porch in which a pair of double doors was inset. Jill slid one of the doors open and peered into the gloom within.

"Count, you here?" she called out.

"Welcome Jill," replied a soft effeminate voice "You look lovely as ever." It took a moment for Jill's eyes to adjust. The interior was red carpeted with ornately carved wall panels made of teak. Tasseled lanterns hung from the ceiling, barely piercing the gloom. Aquariums along the walls cast an eerie glow to the animal cages placed nearby. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall pale man dressed in a flowing maroon gown bedecked with roses on the cuffs. His jet black hair fell over his eyes; the left was violet while the right was amber. He extended a hand tipped with long pink nails in greeting.

"Hello there Count," she said cheerfully, "You look lovely too." The Count cleared his throat.

"Thank you my Dear," he said hastily, "Perhaps you have finally come to look for a pet?"

"I'm here to drop off not to pick up," she clarified. Jill stepped to one side, revealing Chris still hesitantly standing in the doorway. The Count's smile looked a little strained. As fond as he was of the boy, he knew that Chris' inquisitive nature always led to trouble.

"Hello Chris," said the Count "Has your brother come to pay me a visit as well?" He heard Chris' voice in his mind, although Jill didn't seem to notice.

(No, sorry, Count. I was shopping with Jill.)

"May I ask what you purchased?" asked the Count, his curiosity piqued. Chris looked more bashful as he squeezed the bag more tightly.

(I bought some presents.)

"He asked for my help," added Jill, "But he doesn't want Leon to know." The Count bowed formally.

"Of course, you secret is safe with me," he said, "Now run along Chris."

(Thanks Count!)

Chris ran down the hallway at full tilt and disappeared around a corner.

"Don't run indoors!" admonished the Count down the now vacant corridor. Jill began to cover her laughter behind her hand. The Count sighed wearily.

"I was about to have tea and some scrumptious strawberry tarts," he said, "Perhaps you would like to join me?"

"I'll have to pass on cake; I have to watch my figure," said Jill with a wink, "But I'd love some tea."

Chris ran down a long corridor and down a flight of stairs. He reached an intersection and paused. Although had visited the backrooms of the Count's shop many times, there seemed to be literally hundreds of rooms and he was perpetually getting lost. He tried the right branch and almost immediately came a dead end. A large sliding door with paper panels stood at the end of the corridor. He was about to turn around when he felt a strange chill. As he approached the door again the chill became stronger. His breath began to condense in clouds every time he exhaled. He placed the package down on the rug and reached out to the handle on the door. It slid back to reveal an enormous ten foot tall door made of rough hewn oaken planks held together with thick iron bands. Rows upon rows of studs decorated the planks and a massive wrought iron padlock pierced the handle, sealing the door securely shut. It was ice cold to the touch. Chris placed his ear against the door and listened. At first he could hear nothing but soon he could make out the whistling of an icy wind. He swore could make out the sound a mournful voice mixed in, like the wailing of a ghost….

(Aaaaah!)

Chris ran off as fast as he could, nearly forgetting the package in his haste. He reached the intersection again and realized he should have turned left. Within minutes he stood before a tall set of double doors. His head didn't even clear the first set of panels. Far above a golden serpentine dragon in a circle decorated the upper reaches of the door. He took a deep breath before he pushed the doors open since the occupants of this room could be very temperamental at times.

The room beyond contained a polished tile floor surmounted by tall thin pillars decorated with oriental dragons that supported the high ceiling. Massive ceramic jars and priceless wooden cabinets sat along the side walls. Satin curtains hung across the far end of the room, partially concealing a wide red plush couch resting on a dais. What looked like a small girl to Chris was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She wore a tiara decorated with yellow flowers on top of her black hair, most of which was gathered into two ponytails. The rest fell in bangs over her forehead surrounded by two long tresses on either side. Her ears looked like fins, with translucent skin stretched over boney spines, and tassels hung from each earlobe by fine chains. She wore a delicately embroidered robe with a floral motif. Chris put down the package and just admired her. He had never seen Honlon looking so peaceful.

"Chris?" she murmured. Chris nearly jumped out of his skin and covered his head with his hands.

(Yikes! I'm sorry Kanan!)

She sat up and opened her eyes. Her pupil-less dark green eyes wore a gentle expression, full of warmth. Chris relaxed.

(Oh sorry, it's you Junrei.)

"I wasn't asleep Chris," said Junrei, "One of us always stays awake while the other two sleep." Chris grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

(Nice to see you Junrei)

"I'm glad to see you too," she said as she put her hands to her face to partially hide her shyness. She felt a strange and terrifying freedom in being alone with Chris for the first time. Before her sisters had always interrupted any conversation they were having. Of course now she was almost too paralyzed to speak. Chris reached into the bag and held out a box that was clumsily wrapped in red paper held together with tape.

(Happy birthday, Junrei!)

"My b-birthday?" she stammered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Chris' grin faltered a bit.

(Yeah well, it's been nearly two years since you hatched, I thought you might want to celebrate….)

He dropped the package in horror as he saw her bury her face behind her hands.

(I'm sorry Junrei, I didn't mean to make you cry.)

"Don't worry Chris," she whispered, "I'm crying because I'm so happy."

(Oh, okay.)

Junrei sniffled and wiped away her tears demurely. She picked up the package and turned it over in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked. Chris chuckled.

(It's supposed to be a surprise. Just unwrap it.)

Junrei pulled off the paper and uncovered a cardboard box. The front panel was made of plastic and revealed an oriental doll wearing a Chinese dress.

"It's beautiful Chris," she said holding the box close, "How can I ever thank you?" Chris held out his hands defensively.

(It's okay. I'm just glad you like it.)

Honlon dropped the box onto the cushioned seat of the couch as her expression suddenly became furious. Chris felt a sinking sensation. She hooked her thumbs into the corners of Chris' mouth and began yanking.

"You impudent presumptuous little human!" she snarled.

(Uh, Kanan….)

"Where's my gift?" demanded Kanan angrily, "I share the same birthday as that crybaby!" Chris began failing his arms wildly.

(It's in the bag!)

Kanan hopped off the couch and began rummaging through the bag. She fished out a small oblong package that and stared at it disdainfully.

"This is my present?" she asked.

(Yeah, you have to take off the wrapping paper.)

"It'd better not be some dumb doll," muttered Kanan as she tore off the paper and held out a plastic yellow hammer with a red accordion shaped head. She frowned at it uncertainly.

(I thought you'd like a hammer, since you like hitting things.)

"That's so stu-" she began as she hit Chris over the head with the hammer. It emitted a faint squeak as it painlessly made contact with his noggin. She blinked in surprise and hit him again, and then began hitting him several times laughing uproariously.

"Hah! This is so cool!" she exclaimed. He looked sheepish.

(Uh…glad you like it.)

Honlon suddenly put the hammer carefully on the couch and turned back to Chris wearing an enigmatic, self-satisfied smile.

(Hi Shuko!)

"Hello Chris," replied Shuko, "That was very nice what you did for my sisters."

(I'm sorry I don't know when your birthday is.)

"I'll be 62 soon, but birthdays do not matter to me," explained Shuko, "I have all the time in the world." Chris looked puzzled at that.

(I don't understand.)

"It doesn't matter Chris," said Shuko as she shook her head. Chris fished a third package out of the bag and held it out to her.

(I know it's not your birthday Shuko, but have a happy one whenever it is!)

"Why Chris, you didn't have to do that," said Shuko, taken a little aback. She delicately removed the wrapping paper and uncovered a small white cardboard box. Immediately her sensitive nostrils picked up the faint nagging scent of chocolate.

(I know the Count likes sweets, and since he's the one who hatched you…well, I hope you like 'Death by Chocolate'.)

Shuko shook her head and sighed. Chris began to worry.

(You don't like it?)

"Oh no I do," said Shuko, "I'm just amazed that there are still humans like you."

(Thanks…I think.)

"This is no good," she said thoughtfully, "I have to repay your kindness now." Chris began to break into a sweat.

(No, please! You don't have to do anything!)

"There's nothing you want?" prompted Shuko. Chris shook his head.

(I'm the happiest I've ever been. I love living with bro and visiting all the pets at this shop.)

"Surely there is something else you want," she pressed. A shadow fell over Chris' face for a moment.

(Well, nothing that's possible.)

"With the Count, nothing is impossible," said Shuko beaming triumphantly.

(Please don't ask the Count for anything!) She made a dismissive wave.

"Of course not," she lied, already formulating her plan as she opened the box. She pulled out a plastic fork and began taking small ladylike bites of the cake.

Late that night the Count walked up to the double doors of Honlon's room and pushed them open. He bowed into the room before entering.

"Pardon my intrusion Honlon," he said deferentially, "You requested my presence?" The Count's amber eye saw Honlon as Chris saw her: a small girl. But his violet eye saw an enormous Chinese dragon looming over him, with a long scaly snakelike body, feet ending in talons and enormous bat-like wings jutting out of the shoulders. Three heads were connected to the torso by long thin necks. Each head had long whiskers along the jaw line and a horn decorated the tip of each nose. The right head sighed quietly as she admired a small doll clutched possessively in one claw-tipped hand. The left head was banging away at a nearby pillar with a small squeaking hammer clenched in her teeth. Only the center head was giving him her undivided attention.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," said the middle head in a thunderous voice.

"Not at all Shuko," said the Count humbly, "How may I be of assistance?"

"I ask for nothing for myself or my sisters," elaborated Shuko, "I want you to grant Chris a wish."

"He got me a birthday present," said the right head, beginning to cry, "Chris is so sweet!"

"How touching Junrei," he said uncertainly.

"Oh stop sniveling already!" snapped the left head through clenched teeth.

"Is this what you want as well Kanan?" inquired the Count.

"Well," said the left head faltering for a moment, "That brat needs all the help he can get!"

"Junrei, I take it that you agree with Shuko and Kanan," said the Count. The right head blushed.

"Um…yes," she said.

"I must say I find it a bit surprising Shuko," said the Count with a smirk. Shuko returned with a faint toothy grin.

"It's against my better judgment," said the center head, "But the kid has a way of sneaking past my defenses." The Count and Shuko shared a knowing chuckle.

"I cannot grant him his desires, unless he asks," explained the Count, "Additionally he can't afford the prices in this shop."

"I'll pay for any pet he desires," said Shuko firmly. The Count shook his head.

"A pet cannot buy another pet," he averred, "That is the Law."

"I didn't say I was buying a pet for myself," said Shuko, "I'm just reimbursing Chris' expenses." The Count began to wish that Shuko hadn't taken after him so much.

"I'll offer to grant his desire," he said, "But you realize…."

"That the shop will not be held liable for the consequences," finished Shuko, "I'll take responsibility."

"Is there anything else?" inquired the Count.

"No, that's all" said Shuko.

"Thanks for coming!" said Junrei happily.

"You can go now," added Kanan testily. The Count bowed and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

"You sure about this Shuko?" demanded Kanan.

"Trust me," said Shuko smugly as she swallowed the last piece of cake in one gulp.


	2. Dungeon

Dungeon

Chris began to feel dizzy; he felt a mile tall when sitting on his brother's shoulders. Leon Alcott was a tall lanky young man with a perpetually surly expression in his blue eyes. He wore a loose jacket over jeans and a green muscle shirt, his standard attire for work. In fact Chris had never even seen him wearing a police uniform.

"Man I hate these damn stakeouts," muttered Leon wearily. Chris anxiously tugged as his collar. Leon waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, it's just a penny-ante lowlife," he said reassuringly, "My biggest danger is dying of boredom." Chris nodded and pondered in silence how to broach the next topic, wishing once again that he could just talk out loud. Leon cut through a back alley behind a Chinese restaurant and emerged on a narrow crowded street. Chris fished out a crumpled photograph and held it front of his older brother's face.

"Hey!" snapped Leon, "I need to see where I'm going!" He took the picture and looked it over. It was of a younger Leon and a beautiful middle aged woman with a careworn face and long honey blond hair tied back. Leon stopped dead in his tracks.

"You want to know about Mom?" he asked. Chris nodded vigorously. A look of pain crossed Leon's face. It was so damn unfair that she had to die bringing Chris into the world. He kicked an empty soda can down the street.

"She was," he began pausing to collect his thoughts, "Very kind and stuff." Chris began to sniffle. Leon reached back and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you kiddo," he said quietly. Leon stopped in front of the Count's pet shop and flung the door open.

"Yo Count!" he barked, "How's it going?" The Count stood in the hallway holding out his hand so a small flying bat creature could land.

"Mind the child," he stated.

"What?" demanded Leon as he tromped in. Chris had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe.

"My dear Detective," said the Count silkily, "You are really most careless with children." Leon frowned in confusion for a moment and then looked up at Chris. He set his kid brother on the ground.

"Well that's why I'm leaving him with you Count," he said sulkily, "Just don't let any of your weirdo pets eat him, okay?" The Count placed his hands on his hips.

"You could live a thousand years and never appreciate my pets Detective," he said huffily.

"You can say that again," muttered Leon.

"Will you at least be staying for tea?" inquired the Count. Leon stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've got a stakeout and I'm already running late," he replied. The Count waved a finger and made a disapproving clucking noise.

"You really need to take better care of yourself Detective Alcott," he said. Leon sighed and patted Chris on the shoulder.

"Hold the fort while I'm gone, okay?" he asked. Chris gave his brother a snappy salute. Leon walked through the doors onto the street. The Count put a hand to his chest and gave a long-suffering sigh.

"What an impossible man!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know what you see in him," said a gruff voice in the shadows. The Count turned and saw a glowing pair of yellow eyes. What looked like a young man with flaming red hair decorated with curling ram's horns emerged from the shadows. He was dressed in baggy pants with a sash and an embroidered golden vest over his bare chest.

"That's not true T-chan," said the Count with a shrug, "He merely amuses me."

"That's a good one Count," said T-chan with obvious glee. Chris looked up from the floor.

(Uh, hi there!)

T-chan waved to him casually. "Hi kid," he said flatly.

"Chris!" said a high-pitched voice. They all turned to see a little girl with elaborately curly corn blond hair tied up in pink bows. She wore a matching pink dress that was all frills and lace. She smirked impishly and hugged Chris.

"It's been so long Chris," she said with a pout, "I was beginning to worry you didn't like us anymore." Chris looked saddened.

"Pon-chan," said the Count, "I need to speak with Christopher for a moment." She nodded and stepped to one side. The Count led Chris through a curtain into a backroom. The walls were lined with tall cabinets filled with tiny wooden drawers. The Count took a seat behind an ancient looking mahogany desk inlaid with dragons and birds. The small bat creature flapped in behind them and landed on a small perch behind the Count.

"Christopher," began the Count, "We've known each other for a while now, correct?"

(Yes, Count.)

"Do you know what I sell in this shop?" he inquired. Chris' brow furrowed in thought.

(Uh…pets?)

"Love and dreams," corrected the Count, "Perhaps there is a dream that you desire?" Chris dropped his gaze to the floor and reached into his pocket. He felt the battered picture between his fingers. No, that was too much to ask for.

(Count…could I…?)

"Go on," assured the Count interlacing his fingers.

(Can I…see what's behind the padlocked door?) The Count's eyes grew wide.

"You found that door?" he breathed, "Well, perhaps you were meant to find it." He stood up and pulled open one of the small drawers and drew out a long brass key with elaborate etching.

(Is there something awful inside?)

"You can find out," said the Count holding out the key, "But only if that is your true desire." Chris stared at the Count uncertainly for a moment before steeling his resolve.

(Yes, I want to know.)

He held out his hands and the Count dropped the key into his grasp.

"Be careful Chris," he reminded.

A few minutes later Chris was walking down the backroom corridors, accompanied by the usual pet shop posse.

(So you guys don't know what's behind the door?)

"Hell no," said T-chan, "What bugs me is why you want to know." Chris tried to avoid shivering.

(I heard a spooky voice.)

"You think it's a ghost?" said Pon-chan with a faint gasp.

"Could be," said T-chan with a grin, "The Count has everything else in this shop." Pon-chan hit him on the arm.

"Stop it!" she admonished.

(Why would the Count keep a pet locked away?)

"Maybe it's really mean and vicious," suggested Pon-chan, looking scared again.

"Hey!" snapped T-chan, "I'm the most vicious pet in this shop!" Chris looked half-convinced.

(So what do you think it is?)

T-chan paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"As I figure it," he stated, "It has to be a pet that killed its own master."

"That's horrible!" said Pon-chan angrily. Tears began to fill Chris' eyes.

(The Count wouldn't keep pets in jail!)

Pon-chan took his hand.

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't," she said firmly. She tugged at his hand and he began to walk forward again. They came to the intersection and Chris pointed to the right. They came upon the dead end and found Honlon standing in front of the sliding door.

"My, what a cozy scene," said Shuko with an enigmatic smirk.

Chris and Pon-chan immediately pulled theirs hands apart. T-chan rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Am I not welcome on your little expedition?" she asked politely.

"What if you aren't?" demanded T-chan.

"That's for Chris to decide," she said calmly.

(Sure, I don't mind.)

"Oh thank you Chris!" gushed Junrei. Chris laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

(Don't mention it.)

"What's so funny?" demanded Kanan irritably.

(Oh nothing Kanan.)

"I'm getting a headache," said T-chan with a sigh.

"Just try the key already," suggested Pon-chan. Chris nodded and slid back the paper door. They all felt the same chill in the air. Chris stood on tiptoe as he inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The lock came open with a mechanical shriek and clattered noisily to the ground. Chris reached for the handle and found the latch gave reluctantly. The door creaked as it slowly opened inward.

Beyond was a dark ice cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites decorated the floor and ceiling and the light from the hallway was reflected through the frozen walls. They felt an artic breeze hit them in the face with a howling roar. Chris felt his tears turning into crystals.

(M-maybe this isn't such a good idea.)

"I said that from the start," reminded T-chan.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," said Shuko.

"It'll be fine Chris," said Pon-chan reassuringly.

Chris took a step into the cave and felt soft snow crunch under his feet. They made their way down the winding passage, avoiding the low overhanging obstacles. Eventually they saw the cave growing brighter and could make out the night sky. They emerged from the mouth of the cave and found themselves standing on a mountainside. The moon bathed them in an unnatural glow as the icy wind carried snow drifts past them. From their vantage point they could see mountains in every direction. Millions of stars twinkled in the pitch black sky. Chris gaped in open wonder.

"Man, where are we?" demanded T-chan.

(Wow, I've never seen so many stars before!)

"You never been out of the city?" asked Pon-chan. Chris looked thoughtful.

(Not really.)

"That's very nice, but we're freezing our tails off here!" said T-chan, for once regretting his choice of clothing.

"There's a house!" exclaimed Pon-chan eagerly as she pointed down towards the valley. Halfway down the mountainside a small cottage was nestled in a hollow. Smoke drifted out of a brick chimney. They quickly made their way down through the snowdrifts. When they got close they could see it was a two story house with a steeply sloped roof. Every window was tightly shut with closed curtains. The heavy oaken door was decorated with the same iron rivets as the door in the hallway. Even the handle was the same. Chris reached out for the latch but T-chan caught his hand.

"Wait a minute," he muttered, "Didn't this happen in one of those movies the Count rented?"

"And whose idea was it to watch scary movies all night?" countered Pon-chan. As they argued Chris noticed a hand pull one of the curtains back for a moment. The fingers were long and pale, with translucent fingernails ending in sharp points.

(Uh, guys….)

"What is it Chris?" asked Shuko. They followed his gaze to the window but the hand was gone.

(I s-saw someone.)

"Maybe we should go back," suggested Pon-chan uncertainly. Chris shook his head and knocked on the door.

(Hello?)

They heard the latch click and the door swung inwards slowly. The interior space was dark and formless. He glanced back at the others.

(Well, here goes.)

Chris disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Duckling

Duckling

Chris peered into the gloom. Slivers of light from the wooden shutters played over the rough hewn furniture: a large table with fours chairs arrayed around the sides, a chest in the corner and a large wingback chair by a cold empty fireplace. A steep staircase led up to an upper loft. He took a tentative step forward.

(Anyone home?)

A pair of pale hands reached out of the gloom and pulled him into the shadows. Chris opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. He saw a pair of desperate green eyes floating overhead as he felt the nails digging into his shoulders.

"_Wer__ sind Sie_?" demanded a raspy harried voice, "_Was wünschen Sie_?"

(Ah…ah….)

By this point the others had burst into the room. Chris felt himself pulled close to what felt like the hem of a woolen skirt. He looked up and saw the eyes regard the newcomers fearfully.

"_Wer__ sind Sie_?" she repeated. When she saw their blank stares she tried again.

"_Qui êtes-vous_?" she asked in a softer voice. Pon-chan's eyes lit up.

"_Vous__ parlez français_?" inquired Pon-chan. Finally there was someone for her to talk to.

"_Naturellement__, je suis suisse_," replied the strange woman.

"_Ah, bon_!" said Pon-chan with a look of relief, "_Je__ suis européen moi-même_."

"Cut the gabbing and let the kid go!" snarled T-chan as he unsheathed his claws. Shuko grasped his wrist.

"Wait, she's not threatening Chris," said Shuko calmly, "She just wants to know who we are." The woman instantly released Chris who tearfully ran behind T-chan.

"I am scaring the boy?" she asked in a lilting voice, "I am sorry." She took a step forward and appeared in the light. Chris gaped openly at her. She appeared to be tall and thin woman wearing a black peasant dress, with a ring of dark feathers around the collar. A black knit shawl trimmed with red roses was draped over her shoulders and her graying crimson hair was done up into a topknot out of which a lot of stray strands splayed out into spikes.

"Who the hell are you lady?" demanded T-chan. She smiled gracefully and gave a slight curtsey.

"I am Clothilde," she replied, "Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" asked Pon-chan.

"That is my question," she stated in an equally puzzled tone, "Was not the door to the cave locked?" Chris fished the key out of his pocket and held it up for her to see.

(Uh…the Count gave me the key.)

She blinked at him, her emerald eyes looking lost.

"I do not understand," she said, "The Count told you about me?"

(No, I found the door by accident.)

"I see," said Clothilde with a kind smile, "So what is your name little boy?" Chris returned the smile hesitantly.

(I-I'm Chris.)

"And I'm Shuko," said Shuko before gesturing to the others, "These two are Pon-chan and T-chan."

"Charmed," growled T-chan with his arms folded across his chest.

"What's wrong, don't you find her appetizing?" teased Pon-chan.

"I prefer more meat on the bones," he countered sulkily.

"For a Totetsu you sure are a finicky eater," she said cheerfully.

(Shuko's sisters are Junrei and Kanan. It's a little hard to explain.)

"I am sure," said Clothilde, "Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"Sounds great," said Pon-chan rubbing her arms, "But could we get a fire going first?"

Within minutes a fire was roaring in the fireplace as they sat around the table. Clothilde had served them bowls of vegetable soup with black bread. She poured them hot chocolate from a pitcher. Chris took an experimental sip.

(Wow! This is really good!)

"I'm glad you like it," she said, "It's made with Swiss chocolate."

"How'd you get Swiss chocolate?" asked T-chan. Both Clothilde and Pon-chan had to stifle their laughter.

"Maybe because she's from Switzerland?" suggested Pon-chan with a twinkle.

"Well, excuse me for not speaking your fancy-pants language!" snarled T-chan as he held his nose in the air.

"Shut up both of you and eat your soup!" snapped Kanan angrily. Honlon began to throttle herself.

"Where are your manners Kanan?" demanded Shuko between gasps. Clothilde looked worried until Chris tugged at her sleeve.

(Don't worry, they're always like this.)

"If you say so Chris," she said dubiously.

"So what brought you to the Count's pet shop?" inquired Pon-chan. Clothilde regarded her wistfully.

"I am waiting to die," she said quietly. Chris began to cry and grasped her hand.

(You're not sick, are you?)

Clothilde shook her head. "No, I may live for years," she said softly, "But I have nothing to live for."

(Why? What happened?)

"I have been greatly hurt by humans," she said as she squeezed his shoulder, "I wish to live out the rest of my days in peace." Chris nodded solemnly. She stood and patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry we disturbed you," stated Pon-chan sadly. Clothilde smiled at her.

"I am not used to company," she said, "But you are welcome to spend the night here." T-chan slurped his soup noisily.

"The food's decent," he stated flatly. Everyone stared at him for so long that he began to bristle self-consciously.

"What?" he demanded.

"That's the nicest compliment I've ever heard from you," said Shuko with a faint grin. Chris took a few bites of bread and watched Clothilde rake out the fireplace with a poker.

(Aren't you going to eat?)

She glanced back at him. "I'm not hungry," she said, "I had grains and seeds earlier." Chris frowned in puzzlement.

(Is that what you normally eat?)

Clothilde started to giggle softly. "_Naturellement__ mon cher._" Pon-chan sighed deeply; Chris was simply incapable of seeing that they were animals.

"So which canton are you from?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am from the half-canton of Appenzell Ausserhoden," replied Clothilde brightly.

"What the hell is a half-canton?" snipped T-chan.

"It's half of a canton you dummy," said Pon-chan sweetly. While they argued, Chris touched Clothilde's sleeve.

(What's a canton?)

"It's like one of your states Chris," explained Clothilde, "So where are you from children?"

"I'm from Brussels," said Pon-chan cheerfully.

Chris smiled.

(Los Angeles…well, New York originally.)

"Kyoto," said T-chan brusquely.

"I'm from Shanghai," said Shuko, "My sisters were both born in the United States."

"So you're two-thirds of a citizen?" asked T-chan, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Better than being no-thirds," said Kanan with an evil glint.

"I will make a bed for you upstairs," said Clothilde as she crossed the room, "Now finish your soup before it gets cold,"

"Yes mother," said T-chan with a snort.

Late that night Chris climbed down the ladder to the main room. He spied Clothilde sitting in the wingback chair facing the fireplace. The dying embers cast a reddish glow over her face as she turned to look at him.

"Why Chris," she said, "You are still awake?"

(I couldn't sleep.)

"I could not either," she said confidentially, "How about a story?" He nodded bashfully and climbed onto her knee, marveling how thin and frail she felt. Clothilde draped her shawl over his shoulder and Chris felt enveloped in downy warmth.

"There was once a hen that lived in a barnyard," she began, "One day she happened upon an abandoned nest filled with eggs."

(That's so sad.)

"She decided to sit on that nest and hatch those eggs herself," she continued, "So she sat there for weeks, waiting for the chicks to hatch out." Chris blinked in anticipation.

(And did they?)

"It took weeks longer than she thought," said Clothilde pausing dramatically, "But eventually she hatched out a brood of ducklings!" Chris smiled broadly.

(Ducklings?)

"Since she was the first thing they saw, they assumed she was their real mother," she added, "She decided to raise them like any brood of chicks." Chris began to laugh. The image of a hen raising a bunch of ducklings seemed just too silly.

"Once they were old enough she would take them outside and they would head straight for the nearest stream," she elaborated, "Their poor mother would stand on the shoreline and cackle: 'Come back children, you'll drown!" They would just laugh and say 'Mother, look at us swim!'"

(The mother hen didn't realize they were ducklings?)

"They thought she was a duck," she said with a secretive grin, "And she thought they were chickens."

(But that was so nice of the mother hen.)

"Yes, I like to think so," said Clothilde holding Chris closer, "Would you like another story?" Chris yawned sleepily.

(Sure.)

"Well, perhaps later sleepyhead," she stated as she stood up and carried him to the steep staircase. She made her way up the stairs and into the loft. The sloping roof made it feel a little cramped. Honlon, P-chan and T-chan were sprawled out over a straw filled mattress. Clothilde set Chris carefully down next to Honlon.

"Goodnight Chris," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. After she had climbed down the stairs Honlon opened her eyes.

"Did we do the right thing?" murmured Junrei.

"You're asking that now?" hissed Kanan.

"We can't go back now," stated Shuko, "It's too late for regrets."

"What if they get hurt?" asked Junrei, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"Life involves risk," reminded Shuko, "We want Chris to return to the outside world, right?"

"I wish he could stay with us forever," replied Junrei.

"The little pipsqueak can't survive without us," whispered Kanan.

"Alright, that was a bad example," said Shuko with a sigh, "One day when he leaves, he needs to be ready."

Pon-chan turned over in her sleep and snuggled against Chris. Kanan began to grind her teeth noisily.

"Kanan please," begged Junrei, "You'll wake Chris."

"I have an idea," said Kanan with an evil grin. She moved up against Chris' other side. Junrei began to blush.

"I-I'm not sure…," she stammered.

"C'mon, don't you like Chris?" asked Kanan.

"Kanan, stop teasing your sister," said Shuko firmly, "Besides, you like Chris too." Kanan fell morosely silent.

"Isn't it your turn to keep watch?" inquired Junrei.

"Yes," replied Shuko.

"Take care of him," said Junrei.

"Or else," added Kanan menacingly.

Shuko waited until her sisters were asleep and then reached out to touch Chris' shoulder.

"Goodnight little duckling," she whispered.


	4. Daylight

Daylight

Chris was woken by the sunlight streaming in. He shielded his eyes with a hand and squinted up at the ceiling, noting for the first time the skylight mounted in the sloping roof overhead.

"Chris," whispered a soft voice.

He looked around him and noticed that both Pon-chan and Honlon were possessively grasping his arms. He disentangled himself as quietly as possible and peered out the skylight. As he watched the rising sun bathing the mountainside in golden colors he felt the familiar chill. The latch on the skylight was open. He pushed open the window and peered out onto the snow-covered wooden shingles. Clothilde was sitting on the lower edge of the roof below him, her hair unbound and streaming behind her in the cold breeze.

(Uh…Clothilde?)

She turned with a small gasp.

"Oh Chris, it is you," she said as she put a hand to her heart, "You startled me." Chris looked worried.

(I'm sorry.)

"Do not be," she said, "I was just watching the sunrise." Chris' expression brightened again.

(Can I watch it with you?)

"Certainly," she said, "Just do not go out on the roof." Chris climbed out of the skylight and held out his arms as he carefully made his way down to the eave. He tugged at her sleeve.

(What was that?)

Clothilde quickly stood and grabbed his hand fearfully.

"_Kleines__ Entlein!_" she cried out, "_Das__ ist gefährlich!_" She pulled him close and sat down again.

(Oops.)

"That was very dangerous what you did Chris!" she admonished.

(Sorry.)

"As long as you do not try that again," she said in a more subdued tone. Chris looked up at her and saw that the morning light gave her hair a fiery glow. He then turned his attention to the valley below.

(Sure is pretty.)

"Yes," she said with a sigh, "I watch it every morning." He frowned in confusion.

(Doesn't it get boring?)

"Not at all," she said with a secretive smile, "It is a different sunrise each time." Chris frowned for a moment, deep in thought.

(I never thought of that.)

They watched the valley in silence together. Chris found himself wishing his mother was here to see this with him. That thought brought tears to his eyes, which immediately began to freeze in the bitter cold. Clothilde wrapped her thin arms around the boy's shoulders.

"What is troubling you my son?" she whispered. Chris sniffled and grasped her hand.

(I…miss my Mom; she died giving birth to me.)

"You poor thing," she said sympathetically, "_C'est__ horrible_."

(My sister Sam told me I killed her after I broke her doll.)

"She just said that because she was angry," said Clothilde softly, "Have you spoken to her since then?"

(No, I mean I haven't said anything since that day.)

"Then maybe she is not mad at you anymore," she added, "But you will not know unless you see her again." Chris shook his head.

(Sam's right though. It is my fault.)

"I do not think so," replied Clothilde, "Most mothers would gladly give their lives for their children." Chris gaped at her.

(That's what Madam Sultana said!)

"Madam who?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

(Madam Sultana! She was another pet who lived in the store, and….)

Clothilde leaned over and peered at Chris inquisitively; he looked suddenly bashful.

(She, uh, looked like Mom.)

"I see," she said simply. Chris waited for her to add to that but she merely stared out at the vast expanse before them. The wind began to pick up a bit, rattling the shutters.

(I've got to go soon. My brother is doing a stakeout.)

"You are going nowhere until you get a decent breakfast," she said sweetly but firmly.

T-chan glowered at his bowl of porridge. What he wouldn't give for a leg of human, or lamb for that matter. Hell, at this point he'd kill for a strip of beef jerky. Pon-chan daintily sipped from her own bowl, savoring his torment as much as the food.

"You had better eat it before it gets cold," said Clothilde as she refilled Honlon's bowl from a black iron kettle.

"Yes mother," he said with a sneer.

"You'd never make it as a vegetarian," said Pon-chan gleefully.

"Damn straight, Goldilocks!" he roared, pounding a fist on the table, making the silverware rattle. Chris tensed up, but Clothilde put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for not having any meat on hand," she stated, "There was simply no need until now."

"Don't humor him," warned Shuko, "He's used to getting his way."

"Are you aren't?" countered T-chan. She smiled serenely back at him, saying nothing.

(Thanks for the grub!)

"It is nothing," she said modestly.

"Thanks for everything really," said Pon-chan, "But we have to be on our way." Clothilde held out a hand to Chris. He stared at her in puzzlement for a moment and then pulled out the key from his pocket and handed it to her. She crossed over to the chest in the corner and unlocked it. Inside were jackets, shoes, hats and mittens, all in children's sizes.

"You need to dress warmly," she explained as she handed the key back to Chris, "I do not want you catching your death out there." Chris tried to suppress a smile.

"Yes mother," said Pon-chan and T-chan in a chorus. They began to don the winter gear. For once T-chan was happy. A shirtless vest just wasn't going to cut it in this climate. He punched two holes in a knit cap and put it on his head so his horns fit. Honlon stared at the sleeves on her jacket; they were so long she couldn't see her hands.

"Um, where did you get these clothes?" asked Junrei quietly. Clothilde looked unprepared for an answer.

"You may keep them," she said with a twinge of sadness, "They belonged to children that do not need them anymore."

Pon-chan and Junrei exchanged a worried look. Chris and T-chan didn't seem to notice.

"Let's move it," said T-chan as he tromped outside, followed by Honlon and Pon-chan.

"You don't think she's dangerous, do you?" inquired Pon-chan nervously.

"We are all dangerous," stated Shuko, "In our own way."

"Amen to that," chimed in T-chan with his hands on hips.

"I mean to Chris," clarified Pon-chan.

"I think she's a bigger danger to herself," said Shuko analytically.

"Speaking of the twerp…," said T-chan. They looked around, but Chris had not gone out with them.

"Now be careful when you climb that mountain," said Clothilde as she wound a scarf around Chris' neck, "Watch out for avalanches." He nodded vigorously, but with a troubled expression.

(I'm sorry to be such a bother.)

"Nonsense," she countered, "I enjoyed having guests after such a long time." He tried to muster up enough courage to ask his next question.

(Can I visit you again Clothilde?)

She looked startled for a moment, and then crouched down so they were at eye level. "I would love you to visit again," she said candidly, "But I do not think it is a good idea." He nodded, crestfallen.

(Sorry.)

"Never mind," she said quickly, "Your friends are waiting." Chris waved and ran out there door. She stood at the window and watched T-chan pelt Pon-chan with snowballs. Kanan immediately countered with a barrage that knocked T-chan down. He stared yelling but she couldn't make out his words.

"You must leave children," she said sorrowfully, "Otherwise I will not let you go."

As they climbed up the mountain, Chris glanced behind him. He could barely make out the cottage now. He then headed into the ice cavern.

"Thank goodness!" said Pon-chan as they crossed back through the door into the pet shop's back corridor.

"You shouldn't complain," groused Kanan, "At least you're not cold-blooded."

"Good, so why not go hibernate in that den of yours?" suggested T-chan.

"Why don't you make me!" she snapped.

Chris pulled out the key and carefully locked the padlock. He ran on ahead and found the Count and his brother sitting in the front room sharing blueberry cheesecake with tea.

"Honestly, where are your manners?" said the Count as he draped a napkin over Leon's lap, who promptly pulled it off and leisurely tossed it into an empty fishbowl.

"Woo hoo!" he bellowed, "Ten points!"

"What a Philistine!" said the Count with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey, whoever heard of cake for breakfast?" retorted Leon.

"I saved some from yesterday so you could partake," replied the Count, looking wounded.

(Um, Count?)

"Chris," said the Count quickly, "There you are." Leon glanced over at him with red-rimmed eyes.

"Hello squirt," he said as he stood up, "You sleep good?" Chris nodded.

"'Well', not 'good'," corrected the Count.

(Count, can I talk to you?)

"My Dear Detective, could you wait here for a moment?" inquired the Count.

"Whatever," said Leon as he stifled a yawn, "Just make it quick." Chris followed the Count into his office. The bat creature flapped over and landed on Chris' shoulder.

(Hi Q-chan.)

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the Count. Chris set the key on the desk.

(I met her Count. But I still don't understand why you locked her away. Is she really dangerous?)

"Chris, I'm afraid you have it backwards," explained the Count, "She was locked away at her own request." Chris blinked in surprise.

(But why?)

"She does not wish to be sold again," he said, "Her last experience was an unhappy one."

(Was it about the children?)

"What children?" asked the Count, tapping a finger on the desk. Chris gestured to his hat and jacket.

(She had a trunk filled with clothing like this.)

"The man who sold her to me did not mention any offspring," said the Count, intrigued. They regarded each other silently for a moment.

(I hope they're okay.)

"There is only one way to solve the mystery," said the Count, "But to do that you must return to that alpine chalet."

(Clothilde said it wouldn't be a good idea.)

"She said not to come back?" he inquired. Chris shook his head vigorously.

(No, she said she wouldn't mind, but that it wasn't a good idea.)

"That is for you to decide," said the Count with a faint smile, "This is yours I believe." He pushed the key back towards Chris, who took it and pocketed it reluctantly.

(What's going to happen to her?)

"For now, she'll remain locked away," said the Count, "But I was hoping she might relent if she met the right person."

(I hope she does Count.)

"I think she already did," said the Count with a knowing smile, "Now let's not keep your brother waiting." He escorted Chris out to the front room and watched him leave with Leon.

"Mother hens are most protective of their chicks, are they not?" he asked Q-chan. The bat creature twittered in a high squeaky voice and the Count nodded.

"Let's hope she takes good care of this one," he added.


	5. Dilemma

Dilemma

Chris stood before the golden dragon doors, hesitating. It had been a week since had last visited the pet shop and his head was swimming with conflicting thoughts. He carefully pushed the doors open and walked inside. Inside Honlon was standing by a back wall in front of an ornate glass-paned curio cupboard. She turned to him with a faint gasp.

"Hi Chris," said Junrei shyly. Chris walked across the length of the room.

(Hi Junrei.)

Chris turned and saw that the doll and the plastic hammer sat side by side on a middle shelf, nestled between expensive vases. He blinked in confusion a bit as he turned to regard Shuko. She just smiled at him mysteriously as she curled up on the couch, her arm draped across the back.

"What can we do for you Chris?" she inquired. He sat heavily next to her.

(I don't know what to do. I'm wondering if I was wrong to ask for the key.)

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Shuko reassuringly, "We bear some responsibility for your predicament." Chris smiled at her.

(That's not true. This is what I wished for.)

"So why'd you ask for that dumb key?" demanded Kanan irritably. Chris stayed silent for a long time before answering.

(The door felt cold and I heard an eerie crying sound. I wanted to see what kind of pet lived in such a cold and lonely place.)

"I was cold and lonely once;" whispered Junrei softly, "But then I met someone special." Chris looked at her in shock.

(Who was that?)

"It's a secret," she said as she leaned against his shoulder. Chris scratched his head in embarrassment.

(So what should I do?)

"You should go back," suggested Junrei.

"No, you should just forget about it," chimed in Kanan.

"Do what you feel is right," added Shuko. Chris stared at Honlon and nodded thoughtfully.

(I want to finish what I started. I'll go back one more time.)

"It's your funeral," groused Kanan. Honlon began yanking on her own hair.

"Oh stop it already Kanan," said Shuko in exasperation. Chris stood up.

(Thanks for everything guys!)

The sisters watched him run down the hall to the doors and leave.

"Be safe Chris," said Juinrei hopefully.

Chris found the door and padlock the same as he had left it. He unlocked the door and made his way carefully through the ice cavern, ducking under particularly low icicles and soon emerged, blinking, into the sunlight. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight. The snow was melting, running down the sides of the mountain in cold rivulets. Patches of emerald grass were exposed and he could even make out a few alpine flowers sprouting up on the slope. The air was warmer to the point he felt overdressed in the scarf and mittens. He carefully pulled them off and stuck them in his jacket. The house looked unchanged, still nestled in its hollow. He tromped up to the door and reached for the handle, but a sound stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was the wailing sound he had heard through the hallway door the first time. He recognized it now as Clothilde's voice. Chris gently pushed the door open and walked inside. Clothilde sat the corner of the room, her head buried in her arms, which rested on her knees. Her hair was in wild disarray and her whole body shuddered convulsively with each sob. Chris reached out and touched her sleeve. She screamed and jumped back against the wall.

"_Ah, Mon Dieu!_" she cried hoarsely. She stared at Chris wildly for a moment before recognition dawned on her face.

"Christopher?" she said in a raspy whisper, "Is that you?" Chris nodded fearfully. She fell on her knees and held out her arms.

"I am sorry I scared you," she said, "_Pardonnez-moi_" Chris quickly ran into her embrace. Tears fell on his face as she held onto like she was drowning.

(Why are you crying mother?)

He felt a cold shiver through his spine when he realized what he had just said. Tears began to fill his eyes and he buried his head against her neck. She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Spring will be here soon," she whispered, "And the pain in my heart is thawing like that snow outside." Chris looked up at her.

(What pain?)

"For all my lost children," she said, "Sacrificed to my master." Chris felt his blood chill.

(What do you mean by sacrificed?)

"My master was a farmer and he needed the eggs I laid to feed his family," she explained, "All of them are gone."

(That's terrible!)

"Do not think too harshly of him," she said touching Chris' cheek lightly, "He would have starved if he hadn't taken my eggs."

(So what did you do?)

"I tried to protect my brood, but he was too strong," she said with a deep sigh, "When I became barren he had no more use for me, so I was sold."

(And the Count bought you?)

She nodded sullenly. Chris wished he could do something to ease her pain, but nothing seemed appropriate. All the words felt hollow.

"I tried to shut away the pain and the world outside," she said eventually, "But a kind young boy and his friends brought it all back." Chris felt horrified.

(I'm so sorry Clothilde! I didn't mean to hurt you!)

"Do not be my son," she said reassuringly, "I was being foolish hiding here like a hermit." Chris stood up and took her hand.

(Then let's get out of here!)

She stared at him dubiously and then reluctantly got to her feet. She smiled consolingly as she pulled out a white cotton hankerchief and wiped away Chris' tears.

"It is too late for me Chris," she said as her smile faded, "I'll just be hurt again if I leave." Chris tugged at her hand more urgently. She sighed deeply and let him pull her towards the door. When they got outside she shielded her eyes from the glare with her hand.

"I don't know about this," she stated. Chris frowned stubbornly and pulled again firmly on her hand. Hand in hand, they made their way up the mountain.

Leon tromped through the backrooms of the pet shop, looking for Chris in a leisurely, haphazard way. He wished for once the kid would stop getting lost like this. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chris standing at the far end of the corridor holding a jet black hen in his arms. The bright red comb on top her head splayed out in a series of thin spikes.

"There you are kiddo!" he said, "What you got there?" Chris looked up at him puzzled as the chicken cackled nervously.

"Clothilde is an Appenzell Hooded hen," lectured the Count from as shadowy doorway, making Leon jump.

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Leon.

"She's a Swiss hen," stated the Count wearily.

"So where's the partridge in a pear tree?" countered Leon with a guffaw. The Count put a hand to his face and looked ill.

"I think I have some business to discuss with your younger brother," said the Count after regaining his composure, "Could you excuse us?"

"Take your freaking time," said Leon sullenly as he lit a cigarette.

The Count led Chris and Clothilde into his office. He stood behind the desk and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment.

"It's nice to see you again," said the Count to Clothilde. She bowed her head formally to him.

"Greetings Count," she said in a subdued tone.

"So, Chris," said the Count, "What do you think of her?" Chris smiled up at her shyly.

(She's a really nice person.)

"She may be nice," said the Count as he crossed from behind his desk, "But she is not a person." He stood behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "This is a hen."

(A hen?)

"Yes, she is a very rare specimen," he elaborated, "You never find ones of her breed with pure black feathers anymore." Chris looked simply confused.

"Don't worry, I am still the Clothilde you know," she said to Chris with a sad smile.

(Well, if you say so.)

"Chris, is she to your liking?" inquired the Count. He scuffed his shoe on the carpet and nodded bashfully.

"Clothilde, would you reconsider your feelings on being sold again?" asked the Count. She regarded him with a mixture of hope and fear.

"I would…but only to this boy," she stated haltingly. The Count breathed a faint sigh of relief as he took a seat behind the desk.

"Then I'll read to you the terms of the contract," he said as he unrolled the parchment. Chris put his hands on the desktop and gulped.

(You're selling her to me?)

"Yes, it seems to be the reasonable course of action," he replied, "Since you seem well suited for each other." Chris wildly fished through his pockets and began placing nickels and dimes on the tabletop. The Count held up a hand.

"No Chris," stated the Count firmly, "Another has volunteered to pay for her on your behalf."

(Another? Who?)

"Let's just call it a secret admirer," said the Count with an enigmatic grin, "Several, really." Chris took a few moments to let this all sink in. Deliberately he retrieved his change and pocketed it again.

(I can't buy her Count.)

"Is she unsatisfactory in some way?" asked the Count glancing at Clothilde, who was beginning to sniffle quietly. Chris shook his head vigorously.

(No, but I don't want to be her master; I want to be her friend.)

Clothilde scooped him up and embraced him fiercely.

"Of course Chris," she said relieved, "I will be there whenever you need me."

(You're squeezing me too tight!)

"Sorry," she said as she loosened her grip. Clothilde set Chris down again and kissed his forehead.

"You must go," she said, "Your brother's waiting." Chris fished out the key and held it out to her. She took his hand and curled it into a fist.

(But I want you to have it!)

"This is your key now Chris," she explained, "But I will leave the door open from now on." He nodded and ran out into the front room, where Leon was waiting, who ruffled his brother's hair as they walked out onto the street. Clothilde put a hand to her chest and sighed.

"Go and swim my son," she said, "Don't be afraid of the water."

"What was that?" inquired the Count. She smiled to him and bowed formally.

"Nothing Count," she mused, "I was just thinking about ducklings." She walked through the curtain of beads and nearly collided with Pon-chan.

"Clothilde!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a pet in a pet shop my dear," said Clothilde helpfully.

"Is the brat gone?" demanded T-chan as he strolled in. He gulped slightly when he saw Clothilde.

"He has left without supper," she said, "But I can fix something for you children." Pon-chan and T-chan exchanged a knowing glance.

"Yes mother," they said.


End file.
